


Mixology

by snarkysweetness



Series: Mixology [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartenders, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Storybrooke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke AU: Storybrooke’s hottest bartender can’t resist The Rabbit Hole’s most innocent patron. While he’s sure that defiling such an angel will land him straight in hell he finds that the road to hell is sweet and may well be worth eternal damnation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Since I’m Already Going to Hell…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaSqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSqualor/gifts).



> This is for Miss Victoria who wanted Hook as a sexy, dirty bartender. There shall be two parts to this, lovely.

_Tristan pressed her petite body against the metal frame as his lips devoured the sweet, creamy skin of her slender neck. A harmonic gasp escaped her lips as she dug her nails into his backside. He growled against her skin. She was more eager than he’d expected, the dirty girl._

_Wasting no time, her threw up her frilly skirts and delved his fingers into her core. She was warm and ready for him, like a good girl. He hoisted her up and pressed his lips harshly against hers as she wrapped her long legs around his middle._

_Her deft fingers found his throbbing cock and began to work magic._

_He grinned against her lips._

_“You’ve done this before.”_

_“Of course, I have, do you think most virgins make it a habit to give themselves to sexy bartenders in supply rooms? That makes for a mighty romantic story, don’t you think?”_

_He smirked and thrust into her without warning. She clamped her eyes shut as a moan escaped her. He moved his lips back to her neck as she threw her head back. He fucked her tight little cunt without abandon as the glass bottles clanked against one another. A few boxes fell from the shelves as she winced from the metal digging into her back._

_Being a bartender and not a caveman, he pulled her against him and moved around, stumbling in the dark until he found the door. He backed her up until she was flush against the smooth surface and resumed. Her teeth caught his bottom lip and he groaned, wishing he’d done this weeks ago._

_“Tristan._

_Tris?_

Tristan!”

Tristan snapped out of his momentary lull and came crashing back to reality. His cock twitched from the memory of his vivid sexual fantasy and he glared at Ruby for interrupting such a sweet daydream.

“What?”

“I ordered three cosmopolitans and you’ve just been standing there with a dumb look on your face. Where were you just now?”

“Nowhere, I was just thinking,” he assured, giving her one of his famous devilish smirks before grabbing a shaker to make her order.

“Is that so? About anyone in particular?”

She rested her hip against the bar and leaned forward. Ruby never bothered to wear much and from this angle he could see right down her dress. His eyes lingered on the tops of her breasts, for only a moment, not interested.

“No.” He didn’t even wink in a flirty manner; Ruby didn’t need any ego stroking or encouragement.

“Are you closing? I could stick around and we can go back to your place. Or stay here.”

It was easy with Ruby; a little groping, no kissing, and a few quick thrusts in the alley behind the bar. That was it. It was simple; he wasn’t expected to call her or do the whole show of being her boyfriend. She was a sure thing and he often indulged in her because anytime he took a woman to bed they became clingy and were impossible to shake off; at least he didn’t have to go through all of that drama with Ruby.

His eyes scanned her for a moment. He was hard as a rock, courtesy of his fantasy, and she was a quick, sure fuck, but on the other hand…

“Not tonight, Ruby. Besides, I think you’d be breaking someone’s heart if you came home with me tonight.” He motioned towards poor Billy the tow truck driver whose eyes hadn’t left Ruby since she walked in with her friends. She glanced back to watch Billy with a sigh.

Tristan’s eyes moved across the bar and settled on the subject of his sexual fantasy. She stood around a table with a group of her silly university friends, looking out of place. Sure, she smiled and laughed, but her eyes were empty. This whole scene wasn’t her thing. He was sure she’d much rather be back in her dorm with her books rather than being pawed at by drunken townies.

His eyes cut over to a group of hipsters and reminded himself to keep an eye out for the girls. He prided himself on making sure the drunk ones always got home safely. His father had been an abusive asshole who wasn’t worth ten of his mother and he was loathe to see any other woman abused in any way.

“He is kind of cute, are you sure you don’t want to-“

Ruby turned her attention back towards Tristan and he quickly turned his attention to her but it was too late, he’d been caught. She looked between the younger girl and Tristan for a moment before grabbing her drinks with a small sigh.

“I see how it is. Personally, I think you can do better than a naive virgin, but that’s just me.”

“Fuck off, Ruby,” he mumbled as he grabbed a towel to wipe up the bar with. He hated it when people dismissed her or spoke negatively of her. That poor girl had been through more than anyone in this town could imagine. Just more reason to not give Ruby what she wanted.

“Uh huh, have fun with that one,” she replied with a wink and began to saunter off. “And if you change your mind, just say the words…”

Tristan sighed and vowed to never go there again. Ruby was a fine friend but he was getting too old to be dipping his quill into the town inkwell.

Three rounds later he caught Ruby leading poor Billy out back for what was sure to be a dirty romp session in the bathroom and he shook his head in amusement. Some people really were too damn predictable.

“Evening, Tristan, can I have a Mai Thai.”

He gazed down at his angelic girl and smiled.

“Anything for you, Yvie.”

Yvaine Phillips was far too young and innocent for the likes of Tristan Thorne but it didn’t stop him from being enamored with the adorable college student. It had started off the way most things did, she’d come into the bar on the weekends with her friends, he’d notice the way her ass looked in those skirts she insisted on wearing, and he’d have amazing jerk off sessions while thinking about burying his face between those thighs of hers.

With most girls he’d have sweet talked his way into bringing her home by now and she’d be nothing more than a memory, another notch on his bedpost, but this one was different. She was too sweet for him to ruin and he found that he genuinely liked her. She’d grown on him and while he had no intention of defiling her, he sure as hell couldn’t stop himself from imagining it three or four times a day.

She blushed and tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.

“Here you go, love, it’s on the house.”

“Oh, you don’t have-“

“Jefferson won’t mind,” he said with a wink and she took the drink with a shy smile.

“Thank you.”

“Are you celebrating?” He asked. They never stayed out this late and by his calculation this was her third drink, two more than she usually indulged in. She watched his lips for a long moment before she blinked and looked up at him in confusion.

“What? Oh um…” Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red and he resisted the urge to reach out and give her a real reason to feel bashful. If she wasn’t so obviously into him, he could consider being a bastard and having his way with her, but he knew she’d only wind up with a broken heart, and from the gossip he’d heard around town, she’d already had one of those.

“Finals are next week and we’re celebrating our upcoming freedom.” She gave him a beaming grin but instead of joining her in her joy, he felt his stomach turn sour. Right, she’d be graduating soon and then she’d probably leave this damn town. She was too good for this place and though it seemed no one ever left, he knew she’d be the one soul brave enough to do it. It was for the best, she deserved to have a fresh start away from this barren, soulless place.

“Any plans for when you’re done, then? If I were you, I’d just keep driving until I got as far away from Storybrooke as possible.”

Yvaine sipped at her drink and shook her head.

“Oh no, I couldn’t ever leave. The nuns have done so much for me, taking me in after my family died and helping me get enough scholarships to go to school,  I can’t just abandon-“

“Surely you’re not going to join the convent?” He asked, horrified. While he had to admit that the thought of her in that habit turned him on, especially when accompanied by images of her on her back breaking her vows while crying out the lord’s name in vain as he sent them both on their way to the deepest pit of hell, he had to cry foul; she was far too enticing for the goddamn nunnery.

“Oh, no, of course not. I mean…I will always be grateful for what the church has done for me but I….never mind, it’s stupid.”

He reached out and took her hand before she could scurry off to her friends.

“No, tell me.”

She hesitated and then laughed uncomfortably.

“It’s just, I never really had a family, except for Felipe, and well…anyway, it would be nice to you know…” She shook her head. “I told you, it’s silly.”

He gave her hand a squeeze before meeting her eyes. The Sheriff’s little brother was a rat bastard who was unworthy of a precious treasure like her. He’d strung her along for years with no intention of ever making an honest woman of her, only to turn around and marry her best friend. In Tristan’s opinion, she was better off without him.

“I don’t think it’s silly. You’d make a wonderful mum.” If his own father hadn’t been such a disappointment he’d consider trying to have his own family, but he was sure he’d screw it up and he didn’t want to put some poor bastard through the torment of being stuck with him as a father.

Yvaine gave him a small, hopeful smile before one of her silly girlfriends yelled for her.

“Thank you, Tristan. I should-“ She motioned for her friends and he nodded. He watched her go with a small sigh of resignation before moving into the crowd to collect empty glasses. Even on a Friday night The Rabbit Hole didn’t require more than one employee. That was Storybrooke for you.

As two a.m. rolled around, he yelled out for last call and began closing out people’s tabs. It had been a relatively slow night, even for Storybrooke, so once he locked the doors clean-up would be a breeze. There was a lonely guitar back at his flat with his name on it along with a half-empty bottle of Seagram’s.

Once the bar cleared out, he moved to lock the doors. A familiar voice caught his attention and he stepped out into the cold night air.

“No, I said I don’t want to.”

“Come on, baby, just this once. I miss you. I fucked up. No one has to know.”

An extremely drunk Yvaine stumbled back as she slapped Felipe’s hand away. Her hair clung to her neck, she was pale, her footing was unsteady, and she looked ready to pass out. He racked his memory, having sworn she’d left with her friends and their dates, but now he wasn’t sure. Had they abandoned her?

His blood boiled at the thought and he moved towards her angrily.

“I believe that when a lady says ‘no’, it means you need to back the fuck off, Humbert. Or do you assume the laws don’t apply to you because big brother will protect you?”

“Fuck off, Tristan, we’re just talking.”

Felipe reeked of alcohol and his eyes were bloodshot. He hadn’t been in the bar, which meant he’d come here on his own, already pissed off his arse. Tristan shoved him to the side and took hold of Yvaine.

“You all right, love?”

She nodded before covering her mouth, fighting back vomit. He regretted making her that last drink. Next time, he’d talk her out of it.

“Come on, then.”

“What the hell? Is this why you won’t take me back? You’re fucking a bartender? Seriously? I knew you were a whore in the bedroom, but come on, this is low, even for you.”

If Tristan didn’t have one lovely, drunk girl in his arms, he’d have thrown a punch.

“Go home to your wife and go to an AA meeting in the morning,” Tristan snapped. Getting married before you were legally able to drink was a stupid decision, especially when it involved screwing over an angel like Yvie. Felipe deserved to be a miserable drunk who hated his life.

Tristan slammed the door shut in the other man’s face and locked it before lifting Yvaine into his arms and carrying her to the back room where there was clean employee bathroom. He helped her to floor and she immediately threw up. He waited until she finished before rubbing small circles on her back.

“Want me to stay with you,” he whispered as he pulled back some of her hair. She hugged the toilet and shook her head. “Alright,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Yell if you need anything.” He reluctantly left her so he could clean up the bar. He made quick work of it and left a note for Jefferson telling him he’d clean the puke up off the bathroom floor when he came in tomorrow.

He poked his head into the bathroom and found her curled up on the cool tiles in the fetal position.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you home.” He picked her up and carried her out of the bar.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She whispered. She looked up at him with sad eyes that broke his heart.

“Because you deserve it, come on now.”

His car wasn’t much, just an old piece of shit Chevy that his father left him when his liver finally did him in, but it got him around. He carefully laid her down in the backseat and cooed her address out of her before she fell asleep.

“Poor thing’s never been drunk before,” he muttered as he covered her with his coat. He did his best to navigate his way to her dorm. The University was small and its dorms even smaller, so it wasn’t difficult to find. By the time he carried her to her door she’d come to and had a small smile on her face.

“This it?” He asked and she nodded. He helped her to her feet as she dug around in her purse for her keys.

“Thank you, for…everything.”

“Anytime, you going to be okay?”

She nibbled on her lower lip, as if contemplating it, and then shook her head.

“I um…do you mind staying, just until I fall asleep?”

As if he could say ‘no’ to that face. He nodded and followed her into the small dorm room. It was exactly as he expected it to be; a small living area with a kitchen that lead off into smaller rooms. He could tell she’d been the one to decorate it. The rose decals and pink pillows screamed of her sense of style. She showed him to the sofa before excusing herself to get cleaned up.

He settled himself on the couch and closed his eyes for a brief moment. How many times had he wondered what it would be like to have her take him home or vice versa? And now that it was happening it was under unpleasant circumstances.

Her dainty, bare feet on the old creaky floor alerted him that she’d returned. He opened his eyes and his mouth went dry at the sight that awaited him. She stood before him in nothing but a sheer nightgown that hugged her in all of the right places and came up just above her knees. It was no Victoria’s Secret, but it suited her. He was sure it was probably the sexiest thing she owned and he was reminded once again that she was far too innocent for him.

“What are you-“

She cut him off by pressing her mouth to his. Completely taken aback, it took him a full minute to regain his bearings, giving her enough time to mount him and pin him in place. His cock begged him to forget reason but no matter how much he wanted to hear her scream his name until she lost the ability to speak, he couldn’t take advantage of a drunk girl.

He gently took hold of her wrists and broke the kiss.

“Love…”

“It’s because I’m not pretty like Ruby, isn’t it?” He could sense the waterworks coming, confirming his suspicions that she was still far too inebriated to do anything but go to bed.

“Of course not, you’re the loveliest girl in Storybrooke.”

“Then why won’t you-“

“Because an hour ago you were curled up on a bathroom floor vomiting,” he whispered, cutting her off. He toyed with a loose piece of her hair before catching her eye. “I don’t need to get a woman drunk in order to have my way with her. When I finally have you, I want you to be sober.” There was no ‘if’, she’d been all but grinding on his aching member a moment ago. He was going to hell for it, but he’d ruin her, if that’s what she really wanted.

A blush crept up on her cheeks from her heaving bosom and he sighed before plucking her off of him and carrying her to her bedroom.

“Come on, you little minx, to bed with you before I do something you’ll regret in the morning.” She looked both pleased with herself and put out by his refusal. That mix of emotions and frustration looked good on her. He tucked her in and placed a firm kiss on her lips.

“Goodnight, angel.”

Without another word, he slipped out of her room, afraid she would find some way to change his mind. Sure, he was going to hell, but he wasn’t going to make it easy for her to join him.  
 


	2. I Might As Well Enjoy the Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan finds that the road to hell is sweet and worth the eternal damnation.

Tristan groaned as the sun hit his face. He attempted to tug his covers over his head to block it’s unbearable heat, but it was too late, he’d lost the battle with sleep. He let out a loud grumble as he opened his eyes. The damn light blinded him for a moment. He stumbled out of bed and cursed whoever was pounding at his door at such an ungodly hour. He was a bartender, for crying out loud. It was customary for him to sleep in until noon and it was now…

He glanced at the clock and groaned again.

_Good God…_

He ran his hand over his scruff and didn’t bother to put on pants. If someone was going to wake him before nine on a Saturday, they deserved to see him in all of his glory.

He flung the door open and fought to keep his jaw from dropping open.

“Angel.” What was she doing here? And at this hour? He was sure she’d have a pounding headache and a hangover, but here she was, looking completely chipper and spry.

She opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it as soon as she realized he was completely nude. Her eyes raked over his body and settled on his groin. She stared in surprise and awe before gulping audibly.

“Sweet Jesus,” she whispered aloud, completely fuckstruck at the size. He leaned against the doorframe with a smug smirk as he allowed her another moment to ogle him. He refrained from making a comment, for fear of scaring her off.

After a moment, he cleared his throat to get her attention. While he found this situation to be amusing, the last thing he needed was for Mary Margaret to leave her apartment across the hall and to see him in his current stare, or even worse, Emma.

Yvaine’s gaze shot up to meet his and she held out a small bag from Granny’s with a shaky hand.

“I brought treats-I mean I wanted to say ‘thank you’ so I brought saus-muffins-I mean, breakfast!” She stammered. He snerked and moved to allow her entrance. She hurried past him as he closed the door.

“Give me a minute, love, and I’ll find some pants-“

Before he could finish his sentence she launched herself at him. She drew his face down to hers and this time, he didn’t stop her. Her eagerness was a bit of a turn on and if a beautiful woman wanted to accost him, then who was he to deny her?

He treaded his fingers through her silky locks before pulling her flush against him. His tongue explored her mouth and she gave a small whimper as her knees began to give out.

Tristan took hold of her before she fell and picked her up. He allowed her to wrap her legs around his hips before carrying her to the bedroom. He nibbled on her swollen lower lip as he lowered her down onto the bed. His weight pressed her into the mattress and his cock grew hard as he realized that she wasn’t shy when it came to sex noises.

“Last chance to walk away, sweetheart, because once I get started, you’ll be begging never to stop,” he warned as he kissed his way along her jawline, allowing the scruff of his beard to scratch her soft skin. Tristan slid both hands down her sides before running them up her purple dress and over her smooth thighs.

She shook her head before pushing him off of her and onto his back. She kicked off her shoes before straddling him. He grinned and ground his hips up, allowing his firm bulge to press into her delicious center. He reached up to rid her of her dress but she caught hold of his wrists and in one swift movement had him pinned to the mattress. She hovered over him and her hair danced around her face as the ends tickled his chest.

“You don’t have to try to turn me on by taking control, love, it’s too late for that,” he commented, enjoying this naughty side of her. So, she wasn’t as innocent as he assumed. Good; he didn’t mind teaching but he’d much rather spend that time familiarizing himself with every inch of her.

“How come you never asked to see me outside of the bar?” She asked, holding his gaze. “I know you wanted to, why do you think I kept coming back? For the drinks and the atmosphere? Hardly.” She scoffed and he found himself smiling.

He leaned up and pressed a short kiss on her lips.

“Because,” he whispered, “I’m no good for you, love. You deserve better than a bartender in a small town with no future.”

“And who are you to be the judge of what I deserve?” She huffed. “I’m not some silly, foolish girl; I can handle myself, Tristan. I’m perfectly capable of figuring out what I want and deserve,” she replied haughtily and then her tone softened. “You’re being too hard on yourself; you’re a good man and you don’t give yourself nearly enough credit.”

“Are you saying that you disagree with my sentiments?”

Yvaine smiled softly and leaned down to take his lips in hers. She sucked on his upper lip before kissing him slowly, sending a fresh wave of encouragement down to his member. Just when he was sure she intended to torment him with her mouth, she rolled her hips over him, earning herself a small whine of arousal from his lips.

“Oh, I don’t know, Tristan, what do you think?”

“I think you’re overly dressed for the things I want to do you, love.”

She beamed and leaned down to give him another long, heated kiss. He was already  sufficiently turned on and ready to go. He pulled her tiny hand down to grasp his cock as he mumbled something about wanting to play her like a piano. She chuckled and drew away from him. She quickly tugged her dress over her head and let it fall to the floor.

He drank her appearance in and licked his lips. She wore black satin stockings and the sexiest matching lace lingerie he’d ever seen complete with garters.

_You came over to thank me, my arse._

Her little shy act was just that, an act, she’d come here intent on finishing the job from the night before; seducing him. He pulled her down flush to his chest and rolled over with a small growl. He pinned her to the bed and kissed her.

“Dirty, naughty, kinky little vixen,” he mumbled as he caressed his way down her body with his lips, removing lingerie as he went. He took his time, removing each piece leisurely, while allowing his lips the time to memorize each inch they explored. By the time he finished and she lay bare before him, she was panting his name and begging for him to get on with it.

“Serves you right,” he commented as he swung her legs over his shoulders and buried himself between her thighs. He intended to spend the day exploring her with his tongue and tasting every inch of her while figuring out every possible to make her come and scream his name like a prayer, but right now, he needed to be buried inside of her. He could bother with foreplay later; right this moment he intended to fuck her until her vocal chords gave out.

He reached into the nightstand and dug out a condom. He tore into the wrapper rabidly and once it was rolled onto his cock he slipped into her quickly and easily. He moaned as her walls surrounded him snugly. She was no virgin but she was still tight. He claimed her lips with his as he gave her a moment to adjust to his size. Slowly, he moved in and out of her, increasing his speed and force until her cries became so loud he was sure the entire town could hear their lovemaking.

Tristan slipped his hand between their bodies and flicked at her hidden treasure. He sent her over the edge twice before they miraculously managed to come together. He caught his breath and kissed her before rolling off of her and collapsing against the mattress.

“Wow,” she whispered as she ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair.

“Was it everything you dreamed it would be?”

“I’m sure I won’t be able to walk for a week, but yes.”

He glanced over to find her smiling at him.

“And you?”

“Oh, I haven’t nearly had my fill of you yet, angel, ask me again in a few hours…” he trailed off as he slid off of the mattress and fell to his knees, eager to get to the tasting portion of their day. After all, they _had_ missed breakfast and he felt absolutely ravenous.


End file.
